See Daachan Walk!
by JustLatte
Summary: Daachan is just your average teddy bear...who happens to walk and talk. Follow his crazy yet sweet adventures in these drabbles! A response to HarvestMoonAdict's 100 Theme Challenge.  -
1. How Van Found Daachan

**For the mere purpose of HarvestMoonAddict's challenge, I've switched up a few things in AWL to make it better Daachan related! It's not AU. I made it more like the special edition one where you can have a daughter and blah blah blah. Soooo…I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Introduction<strong>_

"Daachan come back!" Witchkins yelled to one of her enchanted teddy bears that was fleeing from the huge mansion. The small bear didn't reply back to his master as he ran, all the while thinking she was a crazy child. He ran as fast as possible until he tripped in the town area in a clumsy matter. Before he could pick himself up, a heavy man came by and picked him up. "What a cute little bear!" The man exclaimed before picking Daachan up and examining his tag. "Daachan eh?" The big man murmured before carrying Daachan off with him.

* * *

><p><strong>It will mostly be in Daachan's POV but I made it more third person limited in the intro. Reviews are welcomed!<strong>


	2. A River I Kept Hearing Lead Me To This

**First off I want to give thanks to my reviewers!**

**swingdancer23: You being the first reviewer totally made my day. I loved your drabbles on Toby and that's what really made me want to do this contest so thanks for the (although unintentional) motivation!**

**theaterlove123: Thanks for reviewing! I thought Daachan was under used which is so weird since he is usually implanted in your mind from the first time you ever see him! So I decided to do something on him (I just wish his name was in the character label thing for the story!)**

**violetfireflies: Thank you very very much! I wanted to give Daachan some credit so here he is! I can't wait to show you guys his life and how it played out for him! ;)**

**Disclaimer: No rights to Daachan or any other aspect of Harvest Moon. This is a response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>River<em>**

The sound of the river...I would hear this sound every few days along with the creaking of the big man's feet on a wooden bridge. It was hard to stay still but I did my best.

The sound of the river, I hear it again.

I was put out on display. I watched as many people passed by me. They smiled at me as they passed. One woman gave me a quizzical look "I think…Tanya would love this…" She muttered.

The big man and the woman talked and before I knew it, I was whisked away by the smiling woman.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I want to get more into Daachan's character in these drabbles too. I might put these drabbles in chronological order...then again I might not. You'll never know now will you?<strong>


	3. Farm Life Is Nice

**Thank you my reviewers!:**

**HarvestMoonAddict:**** Thanks for thinking it's creative (I really tried X3). It is my pleasure to partake in such an excellent contest!**

**violetfireflies: Thanks for reviewing again. I enjoy updating these because Daachan has a lot to tell! :)**

**swingdancer23:**** You guessed right! I still have more up my sleeve for little Daachan and his adventures! Thanks for the compliment and thank _you_ for the reviews!**

**Floopyrocks:**** Thanks for showing interest in these drabbles I decided to enter into the contest. And thanks, I'll do my best! :D**

**Thanks for all the support you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in any way, form, or fashion! This is a response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge! ;P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Farm<em>**

I hear a rooster every morning now. That kind woman, Jill, wakes up early to go tend to the animals she keeps in the barn. I was placed in a room with a little baby, it was a girl named Tanya. I'm afraid she might be like Witchkins so I inch away from her. You can never be too careful.

The little baby took me in her hands one day and walked me outside, making giggly noises. She held me up to the dog and the animals who all seemed happy to meet me.

I think I like the farm.

* * *

><p><strong>Daachan is slowly becoming adjusted to life on the farm! But let's see how he starts to adapt! reviews are always welcomed!<strong>


	4. In Little Arms

**I love updating this story ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warmth<em>**

"Daddy, Daddy! Lokedee Daadaa!" Tanya squealed excitedly as she flung me around. I was a little too careless and she saw me move. Her hair was growing out of her hat now, and it looked similar to her father's black hair. Marlin was his name. He chuckled slightly, picking Tanya and I up.

"I see Tanya. I see you're really hyper for a girl who is supposed to be asleep." He said with a smirk.

Her father swooped us off to Tanya's bedroom and she giggled as he tucked us in. I was wrapped in Tanya's arms.

Nice and Warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Daachan has to be more careful! I chose Marlin as Tanya's dad because if you look at him in the game manual, he looks just as handsome as Rock does. I love his black hair and blue eyes as well. I wanted to use Skye, but I'm already pushing it seeing how Jill isn't even able to have a daughter in AWL. Oh well, Marlin is amazingly great anyways! :) hope the matching doesn't change your mind in reading and reviewing!<strong>


	5. A Fluffier Me

**Wahoo! Another update. **

**Thanks goes to:**

**swingdancer23: ****Thanks for reviewing this story! I love seeing that this is cute and entertaining to you. Oh and the answer to your question was Marlin! I totally love Marlin because he gets so nice and calm when you get closer to him! Again, thanks for reviewing! I'm super happy that you like these drabbles! ^-^**

**floopyrocks:**** Thanks for reviewing. Unfortunately, I think you read the bottom part of the last chapter wrong. It's not a JillXSkye, I thought it would be nice if I made it that way but then I was already pushing it a little ya know? Buuuuut, if you'd like a JillxSkye story I'd be happy to oblige after I get further into the drabbles ^-^.**

**violetfireflies:**** Ah that's great! I'm happy that you like this story, and yes...what did Witchkins do? Haha you may just find out. (Yes, even in drabbles I create mystery. I think I'm obsessed with mystifying people XP). Thanks for the nice reviews :D**

**Hmszelda:**** Thank you! I'm incredibly happy to see so many of the reviewers from my other stories supporting me in this contest. Thanks for the nice review and I hope you continue to read! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clouds<strong>_

"Mommy! Moomoo!" Tanya called to Jill, pointing to the sky with one hand while she held me in the other. I also looked when I was sure Jill wasn't looking.

"Yes Tanya! That does look like Moomoo!" Jill said happily. The cloud did look very much like a cow that was in the barn. I suddenly saw a cloud that looked kind of like me. The resemblance was uncanny. Tanya looked at the same cloud I did and squealed happily.

"Mommy! Daadaa!" Jill looked up to see Tanya pointing to the me-shaped cloud and smiled, squeezing me in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a bit of trouble with this one because of the theme. But I eventually thought of something cute ^-^. Thanks for the reviews and please be sure to leave some more for me! <strong>


	6. RingALing!

**I've been tied up lately but I've been getting some chances to write here and there. Just hope I can do this challenge right!**

**Thanks goes to:**

**violetfireflies: Thank you very much for the review. Mysteries are very...mysterious aren't they? I just love them myself! I'm glad that I'm doing okay.**

**floopyrocks:**** Aww you caught on. Darn! You'll figure that out later in the drabbles. It sorta unravels. Sorry for any popped brain cells! ^-^' Thanks for reviewing!**

**swingdancer23:**** Daachan should be just a bit more careful haha. Yay a fellow Marlin lover! I just love that guy. He isn't too outgoing but he isn't to chill. He's just right! And, that's a fluffyful cloud! XD. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bells<strong>_

*_Ring-a-ling*_

"Mommy! Daddy! Ringyding!" The three-year old called, ice blue eyes glowing gleefully as she hugged me.

"Yeah, Tanya. They're called bells!" Jill said with a giggle. Marlin smiled as he set up the X-Mas tree. Tanya continued to marvel at the little bell. She shook the ball zealously and giggled happily.

"Ya know...On Christmas Eve night, bells ring in the sky when Santa Claus is coming." Jill said. Tanya, confused, squeezed me closer. I was also intrigued.

"Santy Cwause?" Tanya mumbled. Jill nodded and began to tell the story of St. Nick.

One day to travel the world? Interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee hee. Halloween is gone and Thanksgiving is just around the corner. It's so cold where I am now that I think it might snow early so I'm doing a little holdiay decorating for Daachan and the fam! Review and such! You guys are wonderful!<strong>


	7. REALLY Young Love

**Alert alert! I accidentally put Tanya as two when I really wanted her to be three. This was so she would have some personality but at the same time, still be seen as pretty young to a particular someone. I fixed my slip up in the last chapter so please know that she is three! THREE! Until further notice.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love<em>**

"Heh heh! We shneakin' DaaDaa!" Tanya snickered and snuck off the farm.

She scampered along the edge of the artist's house. She likes to go there often and listen in on the muscular man. She got some meanings, like love.

"Wuv…Mommy wuvs me!" Tanya shrieked with joy and danced over to the swamp. We almost fell in if it but a boy caught us in time.

"Babies shouldn't be playing here." The boy said.

"I'm thwee! Yo the baby!" Tanya shouted angrily.

"No, I'm six. I'm-"

Tanya ran away.

"H-hey!" The boy called.

Sorry kid. Tanya doesn't listen to reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Daachan seems to have become attached to little Tanya! I hope you all continue to review. Oh, and this is love for a reason. Sorry if it seems sorta vague.<strong>


	8. I've Been Bearnapped!

**Swingdancer22: Aww Tanya appreciates your praise. I hope you enjoy the rest of these drabbles and what else I have in store for Daachan and Tanya ^-^.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cold<em>**

It's really cold out here…

Tanya accidentally dropped me on her way home from the swamp. I was waiting for evening to get back home so I wouldn't be seen moving. I wondered how Tanya felt now.

I suddenly thought back to my old home. Sure, Witchkins tortured me every chance she got, but Witch Princess was always there to save the day.

I wondered how Witch felt now. I was a gift from her beloved uncle after all.

"Wha-you're that bear that girl had…" The boy from earlier said and picked me up.

Great, _now_ where am I going?**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohoho (old lady laugh XD)! This is unexpected! (The part about Witchkins and Witch is what I meant when I said that floopyrocks caught on to me!) Please review and such!<strong>

**Much love to you all!**


	9. Go To Sleep, Please!

**I love how quick it is to update these drabbles. It's so easy to write when you have theme. Helps with writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor do I own coffee. These drabbles are a response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coffee<em>**

"Wally. Why isn't he going to sleep? Did he eat too much sugar again?" The petite red-headed woman (Chris) whined to her husband.

"I don't know, but it would be bad to leave him unsupervised." Wally yawned, pouring a mug of dark fluid for his wife. It was meant to keep them up.

The boy (Hugh) continued to analyze me to his parent's distress.

"What's so special about you that she carries you around everywhere?" He murmured.

A horrible wail was suddenly heard from up the hill.

"Nooooo." The two parents groaned.

At least they won't need the coffee anymore.


	10. I've Been ReGifted!

**Thanks to the wonderful reviewer that is swingdancer23. I'm so happy that you've reviewed so often and I thank you for all the wonderful things you have to say about these drabbles! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor do I own coffee. These drabbles are a response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gift<em>**

"I bet Kate would like you as a gift…" Hugh murmured as he stared at me, with a decorated box.

I should kick him.

"But your Tanya's bear…" He turned a red color.

And who was he talking to? Me?

Hugh suddenly stuffed me in the box.

_Musn't move!_

I could suddenly hear Tanya's cries with muffled voices.

Hugh picked up the box and we started moving.

A moment later, the box opened to reveal the greatest sight ever.

"Be more careful next time." Hugh mumbled.

"Bes gif EVA!" Tanya said and hugged Hugh.

He got off easy this time…


	11. The Delightful Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. These drabbles are a response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fire<em>**

"Daachan!" Tanya squealed and twirled me around the fireplace. It was cozy and reminded me of the cauldron that Witch had kept lit all the time.

I did miss her…

"O' da wetha outside is fwightfwu! But da fire is soooo delightfwu-" Tanya sang. Christmas is still a holiday away but Tanya's ready.

…But Tanya and I were inseparable.

"An' mah dear, we're still goo'bying!" Tanya continued to sing.

Goodbying? Seems appropriate.

"But as long as you wuv me so!" Tanya sang to the fire.

As long as Tanya loves me…

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"


End file.
